Life at Camp
by ScaredofBs
Summary: My name is Ronni and until recently I thought I was just a normal girl turns out I'm a demigod. I find myself in a camp where people believe in the Greek Gods, train for battles and go on quests. Compared to my to my last home this place is much better but having life turn on its head so quick takes a bit of getting used to.


**A/N As I was scrolling through some PJO fanfiction I realized the lack of stories that take place in the PJO world, so my plan is to use the amazing world that Rick Riordan has given his fans and create some characters and see what happens. Hope you like it.** **Yours Truly –B**

 **P/S The normal disclaimer applies.**

Chapter 1: A snake sets my friend on fire

Hi my name is Ronni, pronounced Ronny yeah I know it is a boy's name but I'm a girl so get over it. My step-dad, Jay named me and he was the one who "got stuck raising me" as he put it so I got used to my name and the teasing that came along with it.

My mom died a few days after I was born but according to Jay my mom was "hardcore". From the pictures I have seen she was covered in tattoos and piercings but she was also beautiful with long blonde hair and striking green eyes. Jay says that when he met my mom she was already pregnant, her family had disowned her and that is why he took her in. Now that I am old enough to help he says I need to pull my own weight. To Jay that means doing everything like cooking and cleaning up after Jay which is not an easy task because he is not a clean man. I don't care for Jay I think he is a dimwitted idiot but he is better than living on the street.

I think I look a lot like my mom. I have her blonde hair although it does have a lot of purple and pink in it and has one side shaved off. Also I dress like her in the pictures I wear mostly dark clothes and heavy makeup my hair is generally greasy like hers was.

I don't have a lot of friends ,due to having a very short temper with people, so when Anna asked me to go to the movies with her I jumped at it. It is not often I get an opportunity to go out of the house. I left Jay a quick note and was gone.

 **Food is in the Fridge**

 **Went to the movies**

 **Be home late**

 **-R**

When I walked out the door I didn't know that would be the last time I would see that house or Jay.

Anna's mom drove us to the movies since we were both too young to drive.

"What movie are you two going to see?" she asked. She was a nice lady around 40 with a little too much plastic surgery that caused her skin to look stretched tight across her face.

"I already told you mom we are going to see Jurassic World" Anna replied angrily. Anna had a temper like I do; I think that is why we got along so well we were just angry at the world together.

As Anna's mom pulled the van up to the front of the theater I noticed a guy with crutches he was leaned up against the wall next to the door. He was in a green hoodie that covered his head and most of his face. He kept his eyes down but would watch people's feet as they walked past. It was a bit creepy. He looked at me and I looked quickly away, but in that split second of eye contact I felt my heart jerk.

I climbed out of the van first with Anna behind me and we watched her mom drive away before we walked to the ticker window. Behind the window was a thinly build girl with dull brown hair.

"Two for Jurassic world please." Anna said to the girl.

"That'ssss a popular movie tonight." The girl replied with a lisp that made all her words run together. I could swear I saw her eyes turned green and cat like for a second. She handed Anna the tickets and we continued on our way inside to the popcorn and soda line.

As we got in line I looked back to where the guy was standing earlier, he was no longer there I let go of a sigh of relief. Then I wondered where he went and started looking around for him. I spotted him in the ticket line he.

"Did you see that guy?" I asked her,

"I see a lot of guys here" she cracked back at me.

"That guy over there with the crutches." I said and pointed to him discreetly

"no." she said sighed as she located him. "He is kind of cute if you are in to tall dark and skinny."

I bought us a small popcorn and two drinks and we made our way through a short hallway to the theater playing our movie. She handed our tickets to the usher and we took our seats. Not to long after that the guy with the crutches entered the theater and sat a few rows away.

"There he is!" I whispered to Anna.

"Do you like this guy or something? Why are you so obsessed?" she asked looking at me questioningly.

"I think he is following us" I said urgently.

"There are a lot of people her to see this movie calm down." She said still amused by my interest in this guy.

I tried to settle into my seat but had a hard time I was to on edge and I could feel that something was very wrong. About halfway through the movie the girl from the ticket counter entered the theater. Instead of finding a seat she did the weirdest thing she looked around the theater then spotted the guy with crutches I could have sworn she hissed quietly.

The guy with crutches just stared at the girl. I was very confused but no one else around me had noticed. I watched as she begun to ascend the stairs toward me and Anna. As she passed I had a sudden feeling of nausea. She sat At the top row on the end and I could feel her eyes on the back of my neck.

"I need to go to the bathroom." I whispered to Anna, trying to get out of this room I needed air right now.

"Ok let's go." She said getting up begrudgingly.

She led the way to the end of our isle and I followed. When we got to the bottom of the stairs about to walk out of the theater I looked at the girl she no longer had legs. Her body was the same but her legs had transformed in to the back end of snakes. I was totally freaked out. I grabbed Anna's hand and took off for the lobby as fast as I could. Not too far behind me I heard slithering. When we entered the lobby no one was there I turned and pushed Anna behind me.

"What is that?" Anna asked in terror

"I don't know we need to get out of here." I yelled, as I did she pulled out what looked like a flamethrower. I was stunned, I had no idea what to do so I screamed for help.

To my surprise and dismay the guy with the crutches turned the corner into the lobby holding what looked like playing pipes in one hand and a sword into the other. He threw the sword to me.

"What do you want me to do with this?" I yelled looking at the sward I just caught in my hand.

"Fight the dracanea." He yelled back.

That was a simple enough answer, I had no idea how to fight a snake women but I was not going to die today. I swung the sword at her snake legs and she turned the flame thrower toward me it blew fire which I ducked underneath but Anna was not so lucky the fire caught her shirt on fire and she rolled on the ground to put it out flailing like, well like a person on fire. I moved away from her trying to distract the monster from her. It worked she only seemed interested in me.

I swung the sword toward its head just as the monster leaned down to claw at me with her free hand, the sword made contact with its face and the monster disappeared into a cloud of yellow dust.

"What just happened?" I asked out loud to no one in particular. The guy came closer to me and took the sword it morphed into what looked like an impossibly small bracelet, and he put it in his pocket.

"You killed a dracanae" the guy on crutches replied calmly. "We need to get you to camp half-blood; I can't believe you have made it this long."

After that I don't remember much. He ushered me out of the theater all I remember is the feeling of driving somewhere but not quite knowing where.

 **A/N Do not fears dear reader Percy and Annabeth will make their appearance in the next chapter. Also I have not finished the Heroes of Olympus series (sorry I have been busy) so I don't think those characters will appear. If you enjoyed this chapter or not please leave a review and tell me.**


End file.
